


New to the Matchmaking Business

by BoyGirlBothNoneImTheUniverse



Series: The Love Club [2]
Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Angst, F/F, Implied One-sided Amanda Kessel/Hilary Knight, M/M, Mentioned Jeff Carter/Mike Richards, Mentioned Tyler Bozak/Phil Kessel, One-Sided Attraction, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-17
Updated: 2014-02-17
Packaged: 2018-01-12 19:42:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1197081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BoyGirlBothNoneImTheUniverse/pseuds/BoyGirlBothNoneImTheUniverse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>With a call to Ryan and Tyler, Kaner quickly learns that he was the only one who knew how to keep his mouth shut. He doesn't get anymore calls, but from what Kaner understands from the two shit heads, people have been spreading the word face to face.</p>
<p>It's only been a couple of weeks before the no call streak is broken and he gets a call from Jeff Carter.</p>
<p>"So, Mike wants me to say thanks," Jeff says, not introducing himself.</p>
<p>"You're lucky I already had your number or I'd be confused," Kaner says. He pauses for a moment before continuing, "Not that I'm not still confused."</p>
            </blockquote>





	New to the Matchmaking Business

**Author's Note:**

> I was bullied into this by alielie. She made some golden plot bunnies that I couldn't just ignore. I'm not following any particular one, but rather combining a couple different ideas with things I threw out of the original plot I had for the first story in the series.

Kaner is relaxing at home, a few days before the Convention is supposed to start, when he gets a call from an unknown number.

"Hello?" he asks, voicing his question around a mouthful of noodles.

"Patrick Kane?"

"Um, yeah?" Kaner replies hesitantly. The voice is familiar and he can tell he's definitely heard it somewhere before.

"Hi, it's um, it's Phil Kessel?"

"Is that a question?"

"Wh- No. No. I, um, I heard about L.I.L. and I was wondering what exactly you guys do?"

Kaner pauses because what the fuck is L.I.L and why was Phil under the impression that Kaner had anything to do with it? "L.I.L?"

"Yeah, I figures it was shorter than Losers in," Phil coughs, his voice taking on an embarrassed tone, " _Love_."

Kaner doesn't reply for a moment because what the fuck. "How did you even hear about that?"

"Oh, well, one of the other guys told me-"

"Which one?" Kaner demands, his eyes narrowing as he eats another mouthful of noodles.

"I don't think he w-wanted you to know," Phil replies, his tone so hesitant it causes him to stutter.

"Tyler," Kaner growls, guessing.

"Wh- Uh, no," Phil replies.

"Ryan?" Kaner asks in shock.

"He didn't mean to let it slip. We talk a little and he mentioned talking to you and Tyler Seguin about his, well, you know. I asked and after a while he told me. I talked to Bozie and we thought that maybe you could extend an invitation to Amanda."

"Amanda? Your sister, Amanda?" Kaner asks.

"Well, yeah. She helped me and Bozie get together last year, but she has this huge thing for Hilary Knight and she could probably use some support from people who get it," Phil says sheepishly.

"You're really awkward and you just called your sister a loser," Kaner says blankly, his mind still not processing this entire incident.

"What?" Phil asks, just as blankly as Kaner.

"Nothing, just, give Amanda my number?" Kaner replies eventually, sighing.

"Yeah, will do," Phil says before he hangs up without a goodbye.

Kaner stares at his phone in frustration. This is not what he meant when he said they should start a club.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

With a call to Ryan and Tyler, Kaner quickly learns that he was the only one who knew how to keep his mouth shut. He doesn't get anymore calls, but from what Kaner understands from the two shit heads, people have been spreading the word face to face.

It's only been a couple of weeks before the no call streak is broken and he gets a call from Jeff Carter.

"So, Mike wants me to say thanks," Jeff says, not introducing himself.

"You're lucky I already had your number or I'd be confused," Kaner says. He pauses for a moment before continuing, "Not that I'm not still confused."

"Losers in Love. The stupid club thing you set up? Mike joined it or whatever and apparently, after talking with a couple other members, who he refuses to name, he got the courage to actually ask me out," Jeff explains.

"Oh," Kaner says, not knowing what else to say. He doesn't even know how many people know of the club, let alone how many people consider themselves a part of it. He wouldn't have any idea who Mike talked to.

"So, just, thanks," Jeff says again.

"Yeah," Kaner says simply and gives Jeff a farewell. He stares at his phone for a moment before an idea hits him.

Kaner wishes he had realized it sooner. He didn't have any hope of Jonny liking him like that, not with how he still doesn't talk to Kaner, but others could have a chance. If he could gather who was and wasn't in the club, he could get a list of people who might have a chance with the person they want to be with. First, though, Kaner was taking care of Tyler and Ryan. Kaner wasn't going to get his happy ending with Jonny, but he'd be damned if he didn't at least try to get Tyler and Ryan's with Jamie and Alex.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kaner doesn't have to wait long to put his plan into motion. They play the Stars just a few days later, an away game that ends with the Hawks winning with a 3-1 final score. Kaner somehow gets away from his teams without any of them catching him and is waiting when Jamie Benn rounds a corner. He told Tyler he'd meet him in this exact spot, so he only has a few minutes to work on Jamie before Tyler shows up and gets super pissed at Kaner.

"Benn!" Kaner shouts, raising his hand in a friendly wave.

Jamie frowns, obviously simultaneously confused and unhappy to see him. "Patrick Kane?"

"The one and only," Kaner says, jogging over to where Jamie stopped.

"How can I help you?" Jamie asks, shifting in discomfort.

"I was wondering," Kaner says, trying to sound as flirtatious as possible, "if you wanted to go out for a drink?"

Jamie blinks at him, looking as confused and surprised as a person can be. "A drink? Are you hitting on me?"

Kaner grins, happy that Jamie wasn't as dense as Tyler described him to be, and nods. "Yeah, I mean, you're single right?"

"Yeah, but I-"

"What, are you straight?" Kaner asks, acting like he hadn't considered that alternative.

"W-Well, I could be!" Jamie insists, his already pink cheeks turning a dusty red color.

"Could be, but _aren't_?" Kaner asks, taking another step toward Jamie.

"I... I can't really...," Jamie stutters and pauses, not able to finish his sentence.

"What? Do you like somebody else or something?" Kaner asks, a sneer on his face. On the outside he looks arrogantly doubtful, but on the inside his heart is beating quickly as each second of silence confirms his question. He needs to speed this up, Kaner realizes, as he hears a faint sound in the distance. Tyler was coming.

"Who is it?" Kaner demands, a slight tone of urgency in his tone. He needed Jamie to say it and he needs him to say it _now_.

Jamie gives him an angry look, like he can't believe Kaner has the balls to ask him who he likes. Kaner doesn't really give a fuck right now because Tyler finally comes around the corner, bobbing his head to whatever music is coming through his headphones. He looks up and sees Kaner talking to Jamie and frowns. The jig is up and Kaner acts on impulse.

He brings Jamie down into a crushing kiss, not surprised in the least that their kiss is awkward and incompatible. He doesn't look at Tyler, only straining his ears to make sure Tyler doesn't flee before Kaner wants him to.

Jamie finally pushes him away when the shock of the action wears off. He's glaring at Kaner, pissed at the unwanted assault.

"I don't like you," he spits, growling.

"Then who?" Kaner almost shouts, finally looking over Jamie's shoulder to see an equally pissed Tyler. Tyler's in hearing distance now and Kaner physically pushes Jamie, repeating his question.

"It doesn't-"

"Who!" Kaner finally shouts, letting his voice carry. "Who could you possibly like?"

"Tyler, okay? I like Tyler!" Jamie yells in reply, his voice angry and spiteful.

Tyler just stops. He stops to stare at Kaner before staring at the back of Jamie's head. "What?" he finally says, breaking the quiet sounds of Jamie's heavy breathing.

"Tyler!" Jamie says as he turns around with a shocked gasp to look at Tyler.

"You said it was a mistake," Tyler insists, walking toward Jamie.

"I know," Jamie says simply, mesmerized as Tyler walks closer.

"I thought you didn't like me," Tyler replies calmly, coming closer still.

"I do like you," Jamie basically whispers as Tyler comes to stand in front of him.

Tyler is frowning up at Jamie and Kaner almost wishes he could see Jamie's face in that moment. Tyler continues to stare at him before he smiles and punches Jamie on the arm. _Hard_.

"What didn't you just say so?" Tyler says, kissing Jamie and stopping the whining 'ow' sound Jamie had just started to make.

Feeling accomplished, Kaner slipped away back to the visitors' locker room.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Later that night, Kaner is curled up on the plane halfway to Chicago, when he gets a call from Tyler.

"You're kind of a dick," Tyler says affectionately.

"Are you talking to Jamie or me?" Kaner asks softly, hoping no one on the plane will overhear his side of the conversation.

Tyler laughs this happy laugh, a laugh that makes Kaner want to cry with both joy and longing, and replies, "You, you asshat. I don't appreciate your methods, but Kaner, dude, thank you."

Kaner smiles softly, incredibly glad to hear the happiness in Tyler's voice, and shrugs, even though Tyler can't see it. "I was thinking..."

Tyler snorted. "Oh yeah? About what?"

Kaner bites his lip, considers keeping his plans to himself, before saying, "That maybe instead of just being a Losers in Love Club, we could be a Losers _Find_ Love Club."

Tyler doesn't say anything at first, a stretched silence hanging in between them before he huffs into the phone and replies, "You want to turn us into matchmakers?"

"It worked on you and Jamie," was the only reply Kaner could come up with.

Tyler laughs, a shocked airy laugh, and there's a shifting sound following it, like he's nodding. "Okay. I can't believe it, but yes. Let's become hockey matchmakers."

"Really?" Kaner asks, not bothering to be quiet any longer.

"Yeah. I'll call Ryan, get him on board."

"This is going to work, you'll see," Kaner says smugly, hope surging through him.

"I love you, man," Tyler says suddenly, his voice taking on a gravely serious tone.

"What?" Kaner asks, thrown off balance by the random declaration.

"You and Ryan were there for me, even if it's only been a couple of months. You were both there when none of my other friends could be. You're like a brother to me, Kaner, and I love you."

Kaner chokes up, not quite understanding why Tyler decided to say this now, but touched none the less. "I love you too, Tyler."

"Duh. I'm gonna go call Ryan and get him on the matchmaking bandwagon. I'll talk to you later, Kaner," Tyler says, all the happiness and cheer seeping back into his voice. "Later."

Tyler hangs up and Kaner is left staring fondly at his phone.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kaner's plan to help Ryan is put on an abrupt stop when they play one of their only games against the Penguins. They're in Pittsburgh and they lose again, just like the last time they played the Penguins, and it leaves a bad taste in Kaner's mouth.

They're back in the locker room, everyone calming down, disappointment and anger a dangerous mix in the air, when, of all people to walk into the locker room, Sidney Crosby comes in. He looks incredibly nervous, as he should be, when his eyes land on Kaner and he clears his throat.

"Um, Patrick? Could I have a word with you?"

Kaner feels like snubbing the guy, feels like laughing in his face, but he glances at Jonny and sees the concerned look he's wearing and all Kaner can do is sigh in resignation. Even if Crosby is taking all of Jonny's time away from him, if Crosby being Jonny's new best friend makes Jonny happy, then Kaner is going to do his best to make sure it stays that way.

"Kane," Kaner says, not letting any emotions into his voice. He walks towards and past Crosby, his teammates' confused question following them both.

"Kaner?" Crosby asks.

"No," he replies. " _Just Kane._ "

Crosby looks mildly surprised, if not even a little offended that Kaner won't let him call him by his given nickname, but he still follows him down the hall. Kaner let's Crosby lead the way after that, not knowing the Arena as well as some of the others he's been to. They eventually come to a dead end, Crosby turning to look at Kaner with his back facing the wall.

"So, I heard about your Club," Crosby says, not wasting any time.

Kaner scowls and wishes he would've told others not to tell Crosby. Even if it would've brought up unwanted questions, Kaner doesn't want to deal with Sidney Crosby.

"And?" he asks snidely when Crosby doesn't continue.

"Well," Sidney says slowly, blinking at the hostility Kaner is displaying, "I'm kind of in a situation myself and-"

Kaner blacks out the rest of the explanation. He doesn't mean to, but as soon as Crosby starts, Kaner finally understands what's been going on right beneath his nose. He believed he didn't have a chance with Jonny because, what was the chance that Jonny could be gay, or even bi? What was the chance that Jonny could be gay and fall for a guy like Kaner? Kaner had given up hope on that principle. Now, with the startling realization that maybe Jonny was gay or bi and that maybe he was with Crosby, Kaner feels cheated. Jonny never told him anything. He started hanging out with Crosby over the summer, talked to him, talked about him, and never once wanted to talk to Kaner. It hurts, Kaner realizes. His chest is tight with jealousy and horror and it's a mix of emotions he never wants to feel again. It's tearing deep into his chest and not letting go and Kaner realizes he's staring at Crosby in blind terror when Crosby finally stops talking.

"Kane?" Crosby asks hesitantly.

"So you're pining. You're not with him yet," Kaner says, his voice slow and stern, making it obvious it's an observation and not a question.

"I," Crosby stares at him, his answer slipping slowly pass his lips. "Yes?"

"I see," Kaner says. Kaner clenches his fists tightly, his nails digging into his palms with a sharp bite. He made a promise to himself to match make the people who came to him and now it's backfired. He has to help Crosby win Jonny, he has to, because he told himself that the only way he could help himself was to help other people. "Okay."

"Okay?" Crosby asks, obviously confused to where their conversation has gone.

"I'll help you win your guy, or whatever," Kaner says, trying his best not to clench his teeth. Crosby hasn't said it's Jonny, though it's obvious, so Kaner refrains from bringing his name into it.

"You will?" Crosby asks in surprise, like that's not what he expected Kaner to say.

Kaner chooses not to analyze it. He's suddenly so, so tired. So angry and betrayed, and just fucking hurt, that he doesn't want to, nor can he, deal with any of this shit. "Yeah, I will. Give me a day or two and I'll put something together."

"Thanks," Crosby says in belated astonishment.

Kaner is already down the hall and almost around the corner.

**Author's Note:**

> For those who were hoping to see Ryan more, don't worry. Now that I'm doing this his story will be next. Kaner the matchmaker and his two trusty ~~shit heads~~ sidekicks. Anyone can **feel welcome to take a crack at Amanda and Hilary** can, 'cuz yo, I'm just starting to get to know these lovely ladies and I don't know how they act. I also have like, all of the fanfic they are in bookmarked for later and haven't gotten around to it.
> 
> Btw I'm fuckyoucanada on tumblr, because, like, Fuck you, Canada.


End file.
